Jordan Vikary
Jordan Vikary is the current head of House Vikary and Lord of Boar's Head. He became head of his house after the untimely death of his father, Reginald Vikary. He is regarded by friends and family as a skilled and cautious young man. Appearance and Character Jordan is average as far as looks are concerned, far less handsome than most noblemen and barely more attractive than the common farmer. He stands about five feet and a half with a slender, unblemished and well-toned body, the result of long hours training in the yard. His brown hair drops past his shoulders and his thick eyebrows carry most of his emotion. Jordan is usually of gregarious demeanor and always looking for a quick jest. Jordan devoutly believes in putting family above all else. In spite of his he is very much capable of acting with cold calculation. Jordan is also quite ambitious and believing that his family is descended from the Reynes of Castamere, he wants to right past wrongs and see his family sit as high as it once did. History Early Life Jordan was born the only child of Lord Reginald Vikary. Being the last remnant of his beloved wife, Lord Reginald put everything into raising Jordan to be the perfect heir, teaching him how to fight, how to ride, and ensuring that every lesson from the maester remained in his son’s young mind. Whenever Jordan fell ill, Reginald spent days by his son’s side and hired the best physicians to heal his beloved son. To his father’s great joy, Jordan grew to be an excellent young man. Every bit of skill he had in training showed on the field when Jordan fought alongside his father against bandits and even Ironborn raiders. At the age of only sixteen, Jordan was knighted and his father felt proud to have such a worthy heir and was able to secure a marriage to House Lorch soon after. Lord of Boar's Head Six years later, Jordan took control as head of the house while his father lay dying in his bed. A large group of rebels began marching on Boar’s Head; a group far more organized and prepared than expected. Jordan routed the rebels, though was unable to discern any motive or discover much about the group at all, only that they were clearly well-funded and too well armed for a bunch of peasants. Lord Reginald passed before Jordan returned to the keep and was uncertain if his father knew of his victory. Whether his father died in worry or in pride continued to bother him, and soon after word reached him that his young cousin, Tansy Vikary, may well have been behind the whole event, including the death of his father. Jordan dismissed the idea, however, as Tansy was too far from the main line for him to even consider the possibility. With his power consolidated, Jordan was able to maintain a peace in his lands. Years later, Jordan sent his cousin, Harmond Hill to seek rumors in King's Landing during the Grand Tournament and bring glory to House Vikary, only for both endeavors to fall short of expectations. Upon his return, however, Jordan threw a feast in honor of his cousin regardless during which he decided to break his long isolation from the rest of the Westerlands and made an impromptu trip to his cousin, Reynard Brax, in hopes of beginning a foothold into wider Westerlands politics. Though Jordan left Hornvale with a low impression of his cousin, he also left with a valuable insight: that his family needed to be strong to be safe. Not long after his return to Boar's Head, news of King Alesander Baratheon's death reached him and Jordan made yet another quick decision to present himself in King's Landing, hoping to provide a Westerlands-controlled council with much needed aid as without a doubt other houses would seek to force them out and bring chaos to the land. In King's Landing Jordan arrived in King's Landing with little fanfare, and immediately put himself out in the open, frequently visiting the Red Keep with his son to spar in the yard with household guards of various houses and presenting himself before the newly crowned king to renew pledges of loyalty. When the Hand of the King called for swords to put out the fires and exterminate the bandits that plagued the Kingswood, Jordan ensured he was the first to offer him and his men, bringing his heir and most of his guard with him. The bandits were put to flight and a small village on the outskirts of the Kingswood was put under Jordan's protection along with Lord Prester. Upon his return, however, Jordan discovered that his daughter had escaped from the mansion and, unbeknownst to him, made for the Reach. Unable to determine where she'd gone, Jordan sent most of his guard along with Camila and Byron back to Boar's Head with the intention of forming a new guard and preparing a group to find Alice. Family Tree *''{Lymond Vikary}'' (d. 353) ** {Reginald Vikary} (b. 315, d. 362) ** {Catelyn Brax} (b. 320, d. 340) - Lord Reginald's wife. Died from pneumonia. *** Jordan Vikary - Current Lord of Boar's Head. *** Camila Lorch (b. 337) **** Alice Vikary (b. 356) **** Byron Vikary (b. 356) ** Dareon Vikary (b. 317) *** Harmond Hill (b. 334) *** Celia Hill (b. 337) ** Leobald Vikary(b. 318) ** Muriel Lydden (b. 322) *** Alicent Vikary (b. 339) *** Tansy Vikary (b. 342) Court The Court of Boar's Head * Byron Vikary, acting lord of Boar's Head. * Camila Lorch * Dareon Vikary, castellan of Boar's Head. ** Harmond Hill, commander of Boar's Head guard. * Maester Edwin * Harlen The Court in King's Landing * Jordan Vikary * Alice Vikary * Lewyn, captain of the guard. * Darren Category:House Vikary Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi